


Weddings makes you sappy

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Hotel Room Sex, M/M, NSFW, Nicky and Andrew share a hug!!!!!!!, Older Andrew Minyard, Older Neil Josten, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Unprotected Sex, andrew is happy, blowjob, blowjob in the bathroom, happy andreil, horny andreil, kevin day and his diet, neil is happy, nicky and andrew have a bonding moment, nicky and erik got married, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: “Neil!”Neil turned around, facing a very excited Nicky.“I have something for you. Hold your hands out.”He didn’t really want to hold his hands out for Nicky, but he did it anyway.“Now close your eyes. No, Neil, I won’t take no for an answer,” Nicky said when Neil was about to refuse. Neil closed his eyes, anticipating what Nicky was going to place in his hands. He frowned at the feeling hard carton box in his hands, forcing his eyes open. “Open it,” Nicky said, his voice giddy and excited as he watched Neil take off the ribbon ever so carefully, before he took the lid off, just enough to the white lace and silk fabrics. His frown deepened a he took the fabric out of the box to examine the gift.“It’s a garter.”
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 293





	Weddings makes you sappy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Nora's ask on [tumbr](https://korakos.tumblr.com/post/126960831262/would-andrew-and-neil-or-nicky-and-erik-have-a)!
> 
> This has taken me a year to write, give or take. It was originally started for Andreil week 2019, but I didn't finish it in time, so here it is!
> 
> It is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.  
> English is not my first language, so be kind. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“ _Andrew_.”

Neil was pressed against the nearest wall Andrew could find in the hall, away from curious eyes and nosy people – the kiss was hot and heavy, just how they both liked it, how they had kissed for years. Their bodies were pressed together, one of Andrew’s muscular thighs pressed between Neil’s legs, pressing against his groin. Neil’s arms were wrapped around the blonde’s neck, the fingers of his left hand tangled in the blonde strands of hair, that had been perfectly styled until it met Neil’s fingers. His right hand was holding onto the lapel of Andrew’s tux, not daring to let go. Andrews hands were firmly pressed against the auburn’s hips, holding him against the wall.

They were at Nicky and Erik’s wedding in Germany – something Andrew didn’t really want to attend. Mostly because of the long flight. It had been bearable, but only because Neil was there to ground him whenever he was feeling too much.

Neil had graduated from Palmetto and had been drafted to a Pro team in Kansas City – but at the end of Neil’s first pro season, Neil had been up for trade and Andrew may or may not have had a say in Neil being traded to his team. Neil hadn’t wasted any time moving into Andrew’s apartment, which had been easy because Neil only had his duffle bag, a suitcase and a few moving boxes with his possessions. He hadn’t acquired much over the years. It was mostly clothes and his medals and trophies. Some things were already in Andrew’s apartment, because Neil practically already lived there.

It had all fit into Andrew’s car, so it had been a painless move from Kansas to Denver.

It was a beautiful ceremony – they all had thought that Nicky would be the emotional one, but it was Erik who cried at the alter when they had to exchange vows. Nicky had been so busy with everything else that he barely had time to thinking about how he was feeling.

It was held at a fancy hotel, Andrew couldn’t phantom how Nicky an Erik could afford, but he decided not to ask – he didn’t want to upset anyone. Nicky had even booked them rooms for the few days they would be here, before they would spend a few days in Berlin, then backtrack to London to visit Neil’s family and then go home.

“Andrew.”

Neil was breathless at this point, his hard cock straining his pants. He was sure Andrew could feel his hard-on against his thigh. “I want to suck your cock.”

Andrew had to rest his forehead against Neil’s shoulder, because he had not anticipated the junkie – _his_ _junkie_ – to say something like that. They had already been gone for too long and Nicky was bound to look for them at this point.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, lifting his head from where is was resting on Neil’s shoulder. He looked into Neil’s ice blue eyes, and Neil felt is breath hitch in his chest.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered, surging forward to capture Andrew lips in a final, heady kiss. He felt Andrew move away from him, when he felt his fingers around his wrist, and before he knew it, Andrew was making his way to one of the bathrooms. They skillfully managed to avoid Nicky who wanted to take pictures and Kevin, who wanted to talk about how they hadn’t eaten their vegetables and talk about the ridiculous amount of cake Andrew had already consumed.

He pushed Neil into the bathroom, locking the door behind him without looking.

“Get on your knees, Neil.”

Neil didn’t waste a second. He loosened his tie as he fell to his knees and popped the top button of his dress shirt open. He didn’t want to die while sucking cock – but if he had to choose a way to go, it would be by Andrew’s cock down his throat. The tile floor would be hard on his knees, but Neil’s mind was occupied with Andrew and how Andrew was opening the top two buttons on his shirt, as well as loosen his tie.

_Jesus fuck_ , Neil thought, _He is going to be the death of me._

The blonde took a few steps closer to the auburn-haired man, undoing his belt buckle, the button and then the zipper and Neil felt his breath hitch in his throat as he got a glimpse of the black briefs his wore underneath. He looked up at Andrew, eyes wide with lust and excitement.

“You can touch my thighs,” Andrew said in the same monotone voice as he pushed the waist band of his briefs down mid-thigh, his slacks following. He was already half hard. Neil had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming – or drooling, for that matter.

He carefully placed his hands on Andrew’s thighs, fingers carefully wrapping around the fabric of his boxers and slacks. He liked going down on Andrew. He vividly remembered the first time Andrew trusted him enough to allow him to suck him off. He carefully ran his nose against the shaft – from the base to the head, his tongue poking out just enough to lick along as he went. He didn’t miss the soft groans coming from his boyfriend or the hand that went to his head, fingers tangling in auburn curls. He wrapped his lips around the head of Andrew’s cock, sucking lightly and diligently at the head, earning him a hiss in return.

“Come on junkie. We don’t have all night,” Andrew groaned as he watched his cock get engulfed in the warm, wet mouth that was his boyfriend – Neil Josten.

And Neil seemed to take it to heart that they didn’t have all night. He took Andrew’s cock down his throat easily, humming around his cock. He pulled off, a blush slowly creeping its way onto Neil’s tan cheeks. He looked up, icy blue eyes hooded and filled with lust, as he once again engulfed Andrew’s cock in his mouth.

Andrew let his head roll back, his eyes closing at the pleasure that shot up his spine.

Neil’s mouth was talented, there was no doubt in that. Neil never failed to make him cum faster than he’d like to whenever he went down on him – and the junkie had only gotten better since the first time.

This time was no exception. The way Neil’s tongue snaked its way around his cock, pressing against the vein underneath it. The way his tongue slid over the head, lapping up the pre-cum that was pooling at the slit, tasting it. Whenever Neil tasted the pre-cum, he moaned around him, taking Andrew one step closer to his orgasm.

Neil’s fingers were digging into Andrew’s thighs, probably leaving bruises on the fair, pale skin. Not that neither of them cared – they had showed up at practice with their necks covered in hickeys, hickeys scattered across Andrew’s shoulders and chest. Neil always had more hickeys than Andrew, but since he didn’t change with the team, they didn’t see them – only the ones that were scattered around his inner thighs. Nicky had made some strange, inhumane noise when he had first seen them, and Dan had promised to kill Andrew if he had done anything to hurt Neil. She didn’t need to know that Andrew had given him a mind blowing blowjob the night before – none of them needed to know.

“I’m close,” Andrew grunted under his breath, letting his head fall forwards, his chin against his chest, so he could look at Neil devouring his cock. An acknowledged hum and ice blue eyes had him shivering, fingers tightening in the auburn curls, he secretly loved so much.

And true to his word – Andrew came after three thrusts down Neil’s throat, cum spilling into his mouth and tongue. He pulled out of Neil’s mouth, a string of saliva and cum connecting Andrew’s cock with Neil’s lower lip. The auburn-haired man swallowed, humming at the taste. It was sweet, most likely because Andrew had had 3 pieces of cake before their detour to the bathroom. His tongue darted out between his lips, licking them clean of whatever cum and saliva that was left there. Andrew helped him back onto his feet before he tucked himself back into his briefs and slacks, while Neil did his hair and made sure there wasn’t spots of cum and saliva on his suit that could give them away – but that would be hard, because Neil always looked sated, like he was walking on air, whenever Andrew let him suck him off.

“You are grinning way too much, junkie,” Andrew mused once he was done fixing his clothes.

“Mmh, you love me,” Neil hummed as he watched Andrew leave the bathroom. Andrew did love Neil, even when he didn’t express it as often as Neil did. Neil followed soon after and he wasn’t surprised when he found Andrew with another piece of cake in his hands, while Kevin was clearly upset with Andrew’s choice of diet.

“Leave him alone Kevin,” he said as soon as he within hearing distance. He stood next to Andrew and Andrew fed him a piece of his cake. It was good – a simple vanilla lemon sponge cake with chocolate and orange filling, covered by white fondant.

“I swear to whatever God you believe in; you need to watch your diet Andrew. You too, Neil. You can’t live on a constant sugar high,” Kevin groaned, running his hands through his perfectly styled hair.

“Watch me,” Andrew spat and walked away to get another piece. “Andrew!” Kevin groaned and followed him, leaving Neil to himself. He smiled fondly at Andrew’s tactic to annoy Kevin.

“Neil!”

Neil turned around, facing a very excited Nicky. “I have something for you. Hold your hands out.”

He didn’t really want to hold his hands out for Nicky, but he did it anyway.

“Now close your eyes. No, Neil, I won’t take no for an answer,” Nicky said when Neil was about to refuse. Neil closed his eyes, anticipating what Nicky was going to place in his hands. He frowned at the feeling hard carton box in his hands, forcing his eyes open. “Open it,” Nicky said, his voice giddy and excited as he watched Neil take off the ribbon ever so carefully, before he took the lid off, just enough to the white lace and silk fabrics. His frown deepened a he took the fabric out of the box to examine the gift.

“It’s a garter.”

“Why are you giving me a garter?”

“So you, maybe, finally have the guts to ask Andrew to marry you.”

Nicky was blunt – not that Neil was surprised that Nicky wanted them to get married. Aaron and Katelyn had been married since they graduated from Palmetto, Nicky and Erik had just gotten married – that left Andrew, the last cousin to get married.

“I’m not asking him to marry me while wearing a garter.” He neatly folded the garter in his hand and shoved it into his pocket, handing the box back to Nicky. He looked up at him, all kinds of thoughts going through his head. What would Andrew think if he saw Neil wearing a garter around his leg when he tore his clothes off him later?

“Thanks Nicky,” he said before he could stop the words. Nicky’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and Neil had to stifle a laugh, because Nicky looked so bright it almost hurt his eyes. Nicky didn’t say anything. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder lightly. Neil gave him a gentle smile and a squeeze on the arm when Nicky let go of Neil’s shoulder to find his husband.

Neil made a bee-line for the bathrooms, deciding that surprising Andrew with the garter was the better option than having it burn a hole in his pocket for the rest of the night. The silk and lace felt strangely comfortable against Neil’s skin – maybe he wouldn’t mind wearing it after all. He slid his slacks back on, smoothing the fabric on his thighs. There wasn’t much of a difference. If he was lucky, only Andrew would figure out he was wearing something underneath his suit and not the rest of the party.

The rest of the party went smoothly, if you counted Kevin’s failed attempts to get Andrew to care about his diet _and_ care about Exy. Neil had even managed to get Andrew to slow dance with him, because as Andrew had proclaimed for the last ten years ‘ _I don’t dance.’_ , this was a small victory for Neil.

This was nothing like Eden’s – it wasn’t crowded with sweating people in way too little clothes. Neil had danced with Nicky at Eden’s, but he had never slow danced. And he had wanted to slow dance since Renee and Allison’s wedding two years ago. More specifically, he wanted to slow dance with Andrew. Neil’s head was carefully resting against Andrew’s. His arms wrapped his neck, a hand on his neck, fingers running through the short stands of blond hair on Andrew’s neck. Andrew’s hands on Neil’s waist, sliding down ever so slowly down to his hips, down to his ass. Neil couldn’t help but press closer to Andrew.

“We should head back to our room,” he hummed quietly into Andrew’s ear, pressing his lips ever so softly against the skin underneath his ear. Andrew couldn’t stop the shiver that went down his spine. He hummed in affirmation, removing his hands from Neil’s perky ass, allowing Neil to step away from him. Neil did – but not without pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

If Andrew wasn’t reeling before, he sure was now. He grabbed Neil by the wrist, pulling him towards Nicky and Erik.

“Andrew. Neil,” Nicky said, looking at the pair.

“We are going to head to bed,” Neil said, as casually as he could muster without sounding aroused as well. Andrew just looked as bored as he always did.

“It was a beautiful wedding and reception Nicky. Thank you for inviting us,” Neil continued, allowing Nicky and Erik to give him a hug.

Andrew watched them; his eyes blank, face unreadable. But he felt something settle deep inside of him. This felt right. Nicky was where he belonged – where he _always_ had belonged. In Germany with Erik. Aaron was happily married to Katelyn and living in Chicago. And he was in Denver with Neil – he was happy. He took a step forward, a frown visible on his freckled face.

“I’m glad you are happy Nicky.”

It was sudden. Andrew wasn’t one to congratulate or express any sort of feelings. But he felt like he could make an exception this time. He could make an exception for Nicky. But he would have kept his mouth shut if he knew Nicky would burst into tears.

“Andrew –” it was barely a whisper of Andrew’s name that left Nicky’s lips. “Andrew, Can I hug you?”

He was quiet. Everyone around them was quiet, even though the party was still in full motion. He looked down on his shoes, not because it hurt to look at the tears streaming down his cousin’s face, but because it still made him feel uncomfortable whenever someone was crying around him, though Neil was always the exception. He felt the familiar feeling of Neil’s hand slowly grabbing onto his hand, tangling their fingers together, silently asking him to take a deep breath. He did. He looked back up at Nicky, giving Neil’s hand a small squeeze.

“Yes, Nicky. You can hug me. But if you touch my back, I will cut off your hands,” he said, causing Nicky to laugh.

“Of course,” he said and took a step closer to Andrew, closing the distance between them. He carefully started with a hand on his shoulder. It was a slow process. Andrew needed time and Nicky was more than willing to give him the time he needed.

“You can wrap your arms around my shoulders,” he mumbled under his breath, only Nicky hearing it.

Nicky held back a sob as he carefully wrapped his arms around Andrew’s shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze, before he let go again and took a step back.

“Thank you, Andrew,” Nicky whispered and wiped the tears away from his cheeks with the sleeve of his blazer. He turned to Neil and gave him a quick hug too. “Thank you both for coming. I know with your crazy schedules and all that its not easy for you to find time in your schedules.”

Neil shook his head and gave Erik a hug as well.

“It wasn’t a problem. After we got kicked out of the Spring Championships, Coach and Management told us all to take a week or two off to relax,” Neil explained as he watched Andrew move towards the hall.

“We still up for late brunch tomorrow?” he asked, and Nicky nodded with a teary smile. Neil smiled and gave the newlyweds a quick nod, before he followed Andrew into the hall and to the elevators. He took his hand and stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor.

Once the elevator doors were closed, Neil found himself pressed against the door with Andrew’s lips pressed against his.

Neil’s hands buried themselves Andrew’s hair by instinct, their lips finding each other over and over again, as they had done for years. It was easy to get lost in the tenderness their kisses sometimes held.

By the time the elevator stopped, Neil’s hair was a mess, Andrew’s tie was loose around his neck and the shirt was pulled up from Neil’s pants at the back. Both of their breaths were ragged and fast.

Andrew practically carried Neil to their room, taking the key card from Neil’s back pocket and swiped it over the card reader on top of the door handle. He pushed the door open and hurriedly got them inside their room, kicking the door shut behind him and locked it as he tossed the key card to the table by the door.

Neil had already toed off his shoes and discarded his blazer when Andrew finally pushed him against the bed with a single push to the chest. Andrew toed off his shoes and pushed them off to the side, before he crawled onto the bed, his knees bracketing Neil’s thighs. He bend down, loosening his tie enough that it came undone and slipped from around his neck.

Neil’s hands found their way to Andrew’s arms, sliding up to his shoulders, to his neck. His fingers tangling in the blond locks again, pulling him down for a kiss.

It was soft, but it was okay. It was good. Andrew licked into Neil’s mouth, coaxing a soft moan out of him as their tongues pressed against each other. Andrew pressed a hand against Neil’s chest, pushing himself away from him, breaking their kiss to breath. He sat up and looked down at Neil – his auburn curls against the sheer white sheets, only the moonlight casting light into the room.

Neil was beautiful, looking like this. But Andrew wouldn’t tell him that. He would never tell him that. Instead, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his jaw, his hands undoing one button at a time on Neil’s dress shirt.

The more buttons Andrew undid, the further down his kisses went. He pressed kisses to each of Neil’s scars as he came across them, biting some of them, making Neil’s breath quicken slightly with each bite.

He undid the belt Neil was wearing, then popped the button and pulled the zipper down, pressing a kiss to Neil’s right hip. He tapped his fingers against his left hip.

“Lift your hips,” he murmured against his skin, before he moved to sit between Neil’s legs.

Neil did as he was told, bracing his feet against the bed as he lifted his hips, so Andrew could pull Neil’s pants off, stopping then they were halfway off around his knees. He was quiet as he took in the sight of the white silk and lace garter around his tan thigh. It looked good.

It looked _too good_.

“What the fuck?”

Andrew’s statement left Neil a little confused, though it was a statement that Andrew used quiet frequently. He lifted his head and looked at Andrew with furrowed brows, until he followed the line of sight – the white lace and silk garter.

Neil had forgotten all about that.

_Fuck._

“Why the fuck are you wearing a garter, Neil?”

Neil felt his cheeks heat as he tried to get his mouth to work.

“Uh… Uhm…” he started, but it was still hard to find the right words that wouldn’t set Andrew off and leave him high and dry. Neil decided it was best to tell him the truth about where he got the garter. There was no point in lying to Andrew when he was in a position to leave him in a heartbeat. “Nicky gave it to me?” Neil said, biting his lower lip.

Andrew gave him a flat, bored, unimpressed look.

“Nicky gave it to you,” he repeated. He curled to fingers around the elastic band, let go and watched it snap against Neil’s skin, causing Neil to jump a little in surprise.

Neil bit his lower lip, watching Andrew’s expression. He was confused when the blond slid the garter off his thigh. He looked at Neil, all seriousness in his eyes.

“Yes or no?” he asked, looking directly into Neil’s ice blue eyes.

“Yes, Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t waste any time, bringing Neil’s hands above his head to the headboard, silently requesting Neil to keep them there. He slipped the garter around the bedpost, then around Neil’s wrists. He grabbed his discarded tie on the bed and tied it around the headboard and Neil’s wrists for good measure.

“So you can’t move your hands.”

Neil tested his restraints, flexing his wrists. He wasn’t sure how he felt but being tied up, but when he felt Andrew’s lips against his stomach, he sucked in a breath. His back arched off the mattress, chasing the heat of his boyfriend’s lips.

“Stay still,” Andrew whispered against the soft skin of Neil’s abdomen.

If Neil could stop the whine that left his throat he would, but the whine tore out of him before he even had the chance to register the fact that he had whined.

Andrew didn’t spare Neil another glance as he pulled Neil’s pants down and tossed them to the floor along with his socks. He put his hands on Neil’s knees, forcing them apart, though Neil went willingly. Andrew sat on his haunches and unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow. Neil was sure it was only to tease him and to punish him for not telling him about the garter.

But then again, if made Andrew unbutton his shirt painfully slow and put on a show just to tease him, Neil would do it again.

He shrugged the shirt off his muscular shoulders and tossed it to the floor to join their shoes and Neil’s pants. Neil’s briefs weren’t far behind.

Neil was already hard from Andrew tying him up – it surprised him that he was turned on by being tied up, with his history of being tied up. He trusted Andrew and Andrew wasn’t Lola nor his father nor Riko. 

Andrew was back between Neil’s legs again before he knew it. He gasped, jumping a little when he felt Andrew’s teeth scraping against his inner thigh, his legs spreading further apart to accommodate his boyfriend between his legs, sucking hickeys to the tender flesh.

“Andrew,” Neil gasped softly, taking in how he had no control over his body when Andrew was between his legs.

Andrew hummed, moving up thigh to his stomach, sucking hickeys to his hips as he went further down Neil’s lithe body. His teeth soon scraped against the tender flesh of Neil’s inner thighs, making the redhead gasp. He glanced up at him from where he was lying between Neil’s legs.

Neil’s cheeks where tinted red, somehow making his freckles stand out even more. He could count the constellations on Neil’s cheeks. He could spend hours watching the freckles shift whenever Neil smiled or laughed. He could spend hours counting them.

“Andrew,” Neil moaned quietly. His thighs quivered from having Andrew sucking hickeys onto the tender flesh of his inner thighs. His moans only grew louder and more desperate as Andrew got closer to his dick. A sob left him when he felt Andrew warm, wet mouth around his dick.

“ _Ohmygod._ ”

Neil felt like all the air in his lungs was being punched out of him every time Andrew’s cheeks hollowed and took him deeper into his mouth and down his throat.

“An’rew…” Neil sobbed. He never lasted long and Andrew perfectly well, how to take advantage of it. “’ndrew, I’m gonna cum.” He could feel the hot tears press on behind his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, not because he was coming. It seemed stupid to cry over Andrew’s mouth on his cock.

It wasn’t the first time Andrew blew him after all. And it certainly wasn’t the last time

He came with shudder and a sob. He felt Andrew’s throat contract around him, milking his cock for his cum.

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” Neil sobbed helplessly. He was getting over sensitive from having his cock down Andrew’s throat.

Andrew pulled off with a wet _pop_. He licked his lip as he looked up at Neil through hooded eyes, a smirk crawling onto his face. In one swift motion, he had Neil’s knees pressed to his chest, his semi-hard cock, balls and hole exposed to the warm air of the room. Without a word, Andrew leaned in and licked a wide strip over Neil’s hole, forcing a groan from Neil. He did it again, only this time, he dipped his tongue inside of Neil’s hole, earning a whine this time.

“Andrew. Come on. I want your dick in me,” he whined impatiently, tugging at the restraints. Neil didn’t need much stretching because they had already had sex that morning in the shower, but Andrew would rather stretch Neil once more to safe, than not do it and hurt him and be sorry. Andrew hummed and pulled away from Neil. He got off the bed and went over to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of lube from the counter. He flipped the light switch on the lamp on the nightstand, turning it on.

The light reflected in Neil’s auburn curls. It reflected on his tan skin and in his blue eyes.

He dropped the lube onto the bed besides Neil’s hip, when Neil’s discarded tie caught his eye on the floor. He bends down and picked it up, feeling the fabric between his fingers, before he took his position between Neil’s legs, spreading them wide apart.

“I want to tie your leg up. Tie your calf to your thigh. Yes or no?” he wasn’t about to just tie Neil up without his consent. He watched as Neil’s eyes went wide, his perfect blue eyes staring right at him.

“ _Yes_.”

It was almost a whisper, but it was loud enough for Andrew to hear. He pushed Neil’s legs back towards his chest, before he tired his calf to his thigh with the tie. Once he was sure the tie wasn’t too tight around Neil’s leg, he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand, before he smeared it over the crack of Neil’s ass, then over his hole. He slowly eased in a finger, then two.

Neil moaned and it was probably the prettiest sound Andrew had ever heard.

He scissored his fingers, stretching Neil open with two fingers, before he added a third finger, making Neil gasp out from the intrusion.

“ _F-Fuck_ Andrew,” he moaned, arching his back the best he could, despite being tied up.

Andrew sat up enough for him to watch Neil. Watch him writhe and arch his back and try to thrust himself back onto Andrew’s fingers. Neil was always eager to please, especially in bed. He slowly pulled his fingers out, teasing Neil by stretching them and curling them just enough grace against his prostate.

Neil groaned when he felt Andrew’s fingers brush against his prostate.

“Fuck, Andrew. Fuck me,” he begged without saying the word ‘ _please_ ’.

“So impatient,” Andrew hummed as he slid his fingers out all the way, leaving Neil feeling empty and wanting. He undid his pants, pulling them down, with his boxers, just enough to free his cock from its confinement. He picked up the lube and poured a generous amount onto his cock, lathering it around. He pumped his cock a few times before he moved between Neil’s legs.

He untied Neil’s leg and raised it to his shoulder, lifting his hips off the bed. It made it easier for Andrew to get his knees underneath Andrew’s hips to keep them off the bed. He rubbed his cock over Neil’s lube slick hole and slowly pushed inside of him.

Neil’s head tilted back with a groan.

A groan that gave way to a moan.

And that moan turned to louder moans.

_Fuck_

Andrew didn’t stop until his balls were pressed against Neil’s ass, his hips flush against Neil’s inner thighs, the hickeys were standing out on Neil’s inner thighs, because Andrew was that pale. Once he was bottomed out, Neil let out a loud sigh.

He always forgot how big Andrew really was. And how _far_ he could reach with Neil’s hips in his lap.

“ _Fuck._ ”

_Fuck indeed._

Neil said what Andrew felt, though it was more like a string of moans that sounded like the word ‘ _fuck’._ He always forgot how tight Neil was and how sensitive he was. He leaned down pressing deeper into Neil, making him gasp and Andrew sized the opportunity and captured Neil’s lips in a heated kiss.

A kiss so hot, it made Andrew lose his breath. Not that their kisses weren’t hot, they were always hot, even after ten years together. Their kiss against the wall next to the elevator earlier this evening had been hot a heady. He pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside of Neil, the motion slow and teasing. His hips snapped forward, forcing a moan from Neil, unintentionally breaking the kiss. Neil’s head was tilted back, his tan, long neck exposed to Andrew. Andrew could count the hickeys from this morning.

Andrew repeated the motion of pulling out, almost all the way, only the head of his cock inside, then pushed back in in one swift motion. He repeated the actions over and over and _over_ again. Pulling moan after moan after moan from Neil’s pretty swollen lips.

Neil had the habit of biting his lower lip when he thought he was too loud and Andrew wanted nothing more than to run his thumb over Neil’s lower lip. And he did just that.

He reached up and with one hand. He held Neil’s chin between his thumb and forefinger for a brief second, before he put his hand on Neil’s scarred cheek and tugged his lower lip free from between his teeth with his thumb.

“Don’t muffle yourself babe. I like it when you’re loud.”

It was rare for Andrew to use pet names with Neil, he usually only used them with Sir and King and said pet names were usually ‘ _idiot', ‘pest', ‘tiny terror', ‘devil’, ‘the smallest disappointments of my life’_ and _‘the smallest nuisances of my life.’_

Neil, he usually called _babe_ when they were being intimate or when Neil was sick.

And Neil was certainly _not_ sick.

“Harder An’rew. Fuck me harder.”

Who was Andrew to deny Neil a good, hard fucking?

He put both of his hands on Neil’s hips and snapped his hips harder, faster, rougher against Neil’s ass. Neil’s moans filled the room, deafening every other around them. The sound of skin against skin was lost to volume of Neil’s cries of pleasure. The people in the neighboring rooms could probably hear Neil, but Andrew really couldn’t care less.

Neil was hot and tight and wet with lube around him. He from the multiple orgasms this morning, still sensitive from having Andrew fuck him over the edge of bathtub and from his orgasm before. Andrew was sensitive from his orgasm in the bathroom just a few hours ago, but it wasn’t going to stop him from making Neil go crazy.

He adjusted Neil in his lap, hoisting him higher in his lap, causing him to thrust against Neil’s prostate. It caused Neil to groan loudly, sound like it was being punched out of him and it almost was with how Andrew was continuing the relenting speed and hardness of his thrusts.

“I-I’m so close Andrew,” Neil sobbed into his own shoulder. He had turned his head to the side when Andrew had first found his prostate. He pounded against it, making Neil cry and sob from the pleasure. “I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me Neil.”

Andrew was close too, but the pleasure he felt from watching Neil cum first was better than anything else.

Neil came. His back arched high off the bed, cum splattering over his stomach and chest. His breathing was fast and ragged, his chest rising and fallen in a fast pace. Andrew should wait until Neil had calmed down and caught his breath, but he loved how Neil tightened around him with over sensitivity. He kept the pace, thrusting against Neil’s prostate with every thrust.

“You look so good Neil. You look so good with my cock in your ass.” Neil tightened around him again. He groaned, his hips stuttering as he grew closer to his own orgasm. “Fuck baby, you are so tight around me. Your ass is pulling me in. Do you like my cock that much?”

“Yes, _yes_ , I love your cock ‘Drew. You always fuck me so _good_.”

“Make me cum Neil.”

And Neil did. He tightened around him, put his feet against the bed by Andrew’s hips and began to move himself, meeting Andrew’s thrusts halfway. Andrew didn’t usually make a lot of noise doing sex, but when Neil began to move himself in his lap, he groaned. Their hips met, Andrew moving faster and harder than Neil’s half attempted thrusts, but his hole was tight and wet around him and that was all it really took for Andrew to cum deeply inside of him, his cum only adding to the wetness inside of Neil.

He slowly pulled out of Neil, watching him frown at the empty feeling. He reached up and untied Neil from the headboard. He tossed the tie to the floor and slid the garter back up around Neil’s thigh, then got off the bed. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, tossing the cold piece of fabric onto Neil’s stomach, making him jump. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the table and went to the balcony. Their room was up high enough that they couldn’t be seen, so he didn’t care that he was naked in the German summer heat.

He came back inside and found Neil already snuggled up on the bed, his hair a glorious mess on his head.

He closed the door to the balcony and then he joined Neil on the bed. He crawled under the covers and pressed a kiss to Neil’s forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered, knowing Neil could hear him.

“I love you too Drew.”

Andrew smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please practice safe sex!
> 
> Come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
